An organic electronic device (OED) means a product or device including at least one organic material layer in which charge transfer occurs using holes and electrons. In general, the organic electronic device may include a photovoltaic device, an organic light emitting diode (OLED), a rectifier and a transmitter.
Compared to conventional light sources, organic light emitting diode (OLED) s have low power consumption, rapid response time, and can be easily made into a thin display device or lighting. Also, organic light emitting diodes have excellent space utilization, and thus are expected to be applicable in various fields including all kinds of portable devices, monitors, notebook computers and TVs.
To encapsulate an organic light emitting diode formed on a substrate formed of glass or a polymer film, a method of laminating a part of a glass or metal can on the substrate using an adhesive has been used in a conventional organic light emitting device. Here, the glass or metal can is made into a cap that has a groove holding a getter or a moisture absorbent. In such a configuration, the glass or metal has a cavity or protrusion having a predetermined depth required to hold the getter or moisture absorbent. Also, the glass severely degrades the overall impact resistance of a device since it is vulnerable to mechanical impact. Also, the use of the metal makes it difficult to secure processability required to manufacture a large-scale device. Moreover, in an organic light emitting device having a conventional configuration, the cavity inhibits heat dissipation so that heat generated during driving of a display device gets concentrated in the center, becoming a serious problem when the device is scaled up. Further, top emission, which can enhance light efficiency, is impossible.